La culpa es del Sombrero Seleccionador
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Contra todo pronóstico Ron queda en Slytherin, ¿será que su amistad con Harry y Hermione durará y se dará, respectivamente? O todo cambiará por estar en otra Casa que ellos.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Cambiemos de casa!" del foro"First Generation: The story before books".**

**.**

**.**

**La culpa es del Sombrero Seleccionador.**

**.**

**.**

_**El momento de la selección ha llegado.**_

**.**

Cuando la profesora McGonagall gritó su nombre no dudo en caminar al Sombrero Seleccionador, Ron estaba muy ansioso de saber en qué Casa quedaría, sin lugar a cavilaciones él esperaba que fuera en la casa roja y dorada. Como toda su familia quedó ahí esperaba estar con ellos, no por los prejuicios sino que en ese lugar estaban todas las personas que conocía y/o que le agradaban: Percy, Fred & George, ¡Harry Potter! y en menor medida la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger; no esperaba ser seleccionado en otra Casa que no fuera Gryffindor. Con cierto nerviosismo se sentó en el taburete mientras la profesora de Transfiguraciones le colocaba el viejo objeto en su cabeza, en cuestión de segundos oyó la voz de la reliquia.

—_**¡Otro Weasley, eh! Veamos qué hay en ti.**_

—_Ganas de ir con mi familia —_respondió con naturalidad.

—**_Francamente, Fred y George, son más divertidos que tú. Me tardé bastante en decir su Casa; me sacaron varias carcajadas por separado._**

**_—_**_No sé porque pero no me sorprende —_carraspeó sin mover los labios—_. Ellos siempre han sido muy graciosos._

_—**Más que tu "chistecito". Volviendo al grano...**_

_**—**Me impresiona que sepas lo qué es un "grano"._

_—**Muy jocoso Weasley —**_escuchó Ronald cierto toque de irritación, fue tan mínimo que supo si fue o no verdad—_**. A ver: puedo notar que tienes una predisposición innata a la superación, la mente parece que la dejaste en casa y hay notable valentía en ti.**_

_—¿Eso significa?_ —inquirió pasando por alto la segunda cosa que mencionó.

—_**Quiere decir que puedes quedar en dos Casas: en la primera se cumple la honorable tradición de los Weasley, sin embargo, en la segunda, sacarás sin miramiento tu verdadero potencial. ¿Cuál escoges? **__**  
><strong>_

_**—**Elije tú —_dijo pensando en qué no sería tan malo.

Si el Sombrero pudiera sonreír lo haría... de hecho, sí puede no obstante no quiere.

—_**En ese caso te sorteo en... ¡SLYTHERIN!**_

E igual en la selección del Niño-Que-Vivió todo, absolutamente todo el Gran Comedor quedó en un silencio verdaderamente fantasmal. ¿Weasley, Ron? ¿Slytherin? ¡La única manera en que las tres palabras estuvieran en la misma oración sería: _Ron Weasley nunca irá a Slytherin_! Y de alguna manera el _nunca _se cumplió... ¿¡Cómo era posible?! No lo sabían, en especial su familia.

Su hermano menor en la Casa plata y verde.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó por lo bajo, casi tartamudeando, Perce desde Gryffindor. Su boca parecía la de un pescado fuera del agua.

Por su parte los gemelos no hallaban ni qué decir. Era... sin palabras.

_Al parecer cumplió lo de no quedar en la misma Casa que Granger _pensó Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

—_¡Exijo que me re-sortees! —_demandó en shock el pelirrojo. De todas las posibilidades tenía que ser esa. Esto no tenía que pasar, ni en un millón de años._**  
><strong>_

—_**Lástima, Weasley. No puedo cambiar mi opinión, además dijiste que yo elegiría, ¿no es verdad?**_

_**—**¡Pero no se supone que me mandarías con las serpientes rastreras! —_gimió desesperado.

—_**Lástima, ahora bájate. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con un crío.**_

_—Pe-pero..._

_—**Nada; bájate antes que te lo pida McGonagall.**_

_**—**¡No es justo! ¡No quiero ir allá!_

_—**¡Fuera de mi taburete! **_

Sin más opciones el chico de cabellera roja se vio obligado a enfrentar su destino. Tragando en seco se encaminó al lugar que imaginó que iría; sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, siempre quiso tener atención pero no de esta manera. Prefería mil veces la Casa de Godric que la de Salazar, con el corazón saliendo de su pecho se sentó entre Draco Malfoy y Millicent Bulstrode. Se concentró en mirar la mesa, pensó que eso era más interesante.

—Aléjate —ordenó el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa, igual de sorprendido que el resto sólo que sin demostrarlo... ¡Ah~! Lo hizo con odio.

Por su estado actual Ron atinó a obedecer moviéndose cinco centímetros al Este.

_**.**_

_**Un trol ha entrado en el castillo. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! Y salvar a Granger en el proceso. **_

_**.**_

Una semana después ocurrió el inexplicable hecho que un trol entró de quién-sabe-qué manera al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, se dieron cuenta gracias al aviso que otorgó el maestro de DCAO. El Director inmediatamente dio la orden que cada Prefecto guiará a los estudiantes de sus respectivas Casas a su Sala Común mientras los profesores buscaban la manera de detenerlo sin causar un revuelo mayor. Ron iba siguiendo a su grupo hasta que su vista topó con su amigo: Harry, éste por alguna causa se había desviado del resto; preocupado, lo siguió, aunque tuvo que escabullirse de la vista de los demás estudiantes. Lo que fue pan comido.

—¡Harry! —llamó el Slytherin al Gryffindor. El antes mencionado enseguida le indicó que hablara más bajo— ¿Sucede algo?

Potter le miró algo preocupado— Es Hermione. Ella no estaba en la mesa cuando dieron el anuncio, se encuentra en el baño de niñas... llorando.

—¿Eh? —Se extrañó totalmente. La sabihonda derramando lágrimas, ¡vaya! qué sorpresa.

—No tiene ningún amigo —explicó rápidamente caminando más rápido— ¡Tenemos que rescatarla!

Instantáneamente se dieron a la búsqueda del ser descerebrado, lo encontraron pero desgraciadamente éste había localizado a la bruja castaña. Ésta temblaba de miedo agazapada en contra de la pared. Los chicos cruzaron miradas como buscando la solución al hecho terrorífico; Potter, pensando veloz, cogió una piedrecilla que estaba tirada por ahí y se la aventó al monstruo. El ser despreciable se giró y lo miró, por su parte Wheezy corrió en dirección a Hermy-oh-ni.

—¿¡Qué esperas?! ¡Huye! —vociferó rápidamente.

La sabelotodo temblaba de miedo, no reaccionaba ni aunque la zarandearan.

—¡RON! —gritó el azabache con horror.

La bestia lo dejó cuando el griterío de la chica de cabellera café y el pelirrojo llamó su atención. Wenby tampoco hallaba que hacer por lo que Potter, en un acto tanto valiente como irresponsable, se tiró en contra de la alimaña verdosa, le insertó su varita en una de sus fosas nasales. El antes mencionado monstruo inmediatamente se movió de costado a costado con demasiada brusquedad; Haggy apenas podía sostenerse, en cualquier momento se iría de bruces al suelo.

El primero hechizo que a Weaselby se le ocurrió fue—: ¡Wingardium leviosa!

Un clic hizo eco en la cabeza de la pequeña pregunta todo, corrigió sabiamente—: Es _Win-gar-dium le-vio-sa_. Debes pronunciar "_gar_" más alto y claro, ¿entiendes?

Antes que pudiera salir algún comentario sarcástico del de ojos azules, Haggy gritó.

—¡NO es momento para correcciones!

—Bueno, sí entendí —gruñó molesto Wallenby. ¡¿Quién se creía que era para criticarlo?! Ellos que se dignan ir a salvarla y ella le sale con eso. ¡Jah! Desagradecida—. ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!

El bastón del trol salió volando unos metros y luego cayó estrellándose estrepitosamente en el cráneo hueco, dejándolo inconsciente.

Desde ese momento, y contra todo pronóstico, dos Gryffindor y un Slytherin se volvieron los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, eso no les salvara de los puntos que perderán, por parte de Hermy; y que ganaran por su valentía, gracias a Potty y Roonil Wazlib.

**_._**

**_¡A buscar quién es Nicolás Flamel! Y de paso a comenzar la primera gran aventura, pero no la última._**

**_._**

Un tiempo después del incidente del trol, el trío que en futuro será considerado dorado estaban en el patio que estaba cerca a la cabaña del guardabosques. Fue de locos que dos Casas que están destinadas a odiarse tenga miembros que se llevan la mar de bien; no es como si les importara... es simplemente que, no es normal. Pero tampoco imposible, Pomona recordó en su momento la amistad extinta de Lily y Severus.

—Así que tus hermanos ya hablaron contigo —acotó Granger pasando la página de su libro, era muy interesante tanto que fingía que lo ojeaba.

—Sí; al principio tuve miedo pero después me hicieron ver que sin importar qué estarían conmigo —explicó sonriendo recordando ese momento, tuvo que enfrentarlo pero no fue tan malo. Además que era consciente que en algún lar lo haría: ya sea en Hogwarts o en La Madriguera. Y prefiere que haya sido en el primero.

—¿Cómo te encontraron? —inquirió Harry, el no les dijo nada. Ni siquiera cuando le preguntaron.

—No fue tan astuto como una culebra. —Negó con fingida tristeza.

—Serpiente —corrigió, otra vez en ese rato, Hermy.

—No eres más inteligente porque no naciste un día antes. —Se enojó con prontitud.

La bruja lo ignoró.

Ron gruñó.

_¿Por qué será que tengo el presentimiento que estos terminarán juntos? _se cuestionó en su mente el heredero Potter.

—¿Le contamos? —preguntó la castaña al pelinegro.

—Claro; puede que oiga algo en Slytherin —indicó.

Wheezy los miraba confundido. ¿A qué se referían?

Como resolución ambos le contaron todo lo relacionado con la piedra filosofal: que Snape habló con Quirrel, que puede estar involucrado tanto en el robo de la piedra como en el casi accidente del primer partido de Quiddicht de la temporada, lo relacionado con el perro de tres de cabezas del piso prohibido.

—Con que no bailabas.

El Chico-Que-Sobrevivió le mató con la mirada.

—Como sea, tú averigua lo que puedas en tu Casa y nosotros lo haremos a nuestra manera, ¿trato? —cuestionó la bruja nacida de muggles.

Ron asintió en convicción, se sentía feliz que lo incluyeran eso. Mejor dicho, que le tuvieran la suficiente confianza.

Y ese fue el momento de su travesía unificada en Hogwarts, una que pondría en más de ocasión a prueba su amistad.


End file.
